Valentine's Day
by DannyLuver639
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Pinkerton and Zero receives a love letter from a secreat admirer. Who is it? Find out and read! you probably know who it already is!


**Yey! My first Invisible Network of Kids Story! ^^ Firstly sorry if I don't include Trixie and Newton as much as Vin and Zero cuz I love them as a couple! Oh and I'm not including MacBeth even though she's the antagonist ZeroXVin 4eva! 3**

**Oh btw, I.N.K does not belong to me!**

The day starts in Pinkerton on Tuesday February 14th, Valentine's Day! ^^

The entire invisible network got up at the same time except for Newton cuz he normally gets up at 8 or is actually forced to get up lol.

"Ugh I hate Valentine's day it's so lame!" said Zero.

"You're tellin me Zero! I hat getting letters from girls!" said Newton **A/N watch Lovestruck Stinkbomb ep to know why.**

"Hm I'm pretty sure I'll get heaps! Cuz I'm soo pretty!" smiled Vin.

Zero glared at Vin.

"Now Zero, don't get jealous." Said Trixie.

"Zero, jealous! Hahaha!"

Zero ran after Vin and finally grabbed him and hung him by his undies. Lol

"Zero! Get me down from here!"

Zero ignored him and Trixie helped Vin down.

"Aw C'mon Zero, you know I was joking right?" asked Vin.

"So what? What if I am jealous? What about I just stuff you into the trashcan! Is that an answer!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" said Vin.

Zero looked at Vin who looked innocent and smiled.

"Hmm, alright then. But I'm not jealous!"

"Now Zero, there's no need to over exaggerate." Said Newton.

"Newton, it's her personality. She can't help it." Explained Trixie.

So the gang started walking up to their lockers to prepare for their next lesson with Mr Soper but Vin dashed ahead.

After about a minute or two, Trixie, Newton and Zero caught up.

"Hey, next time let us know you were in a rush."

"Uhm Sorry I was just so anxious to see how many love letters I got."

"You're toying with me aren't you?" said Zero.

Vin waved his hands. "No! I'm not! I swear!"

Vin looked at the love letter that fell out of his locker, he knew who it was, Cathy.

_Dear Vin,_

_I love you so much, please go out with me! Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love Cathy._

"Ugh, I wish I got a love letter from someone prettier than her."

"Vin, don't tease Cathy! Remember the last time you teased her? You ended up looking like her!"

"Yeah I know but it's just that... I like someone else."

Zero felt jealous and angrily opened her locker, a love letter fell out.

"Ugh great, someone likes me."

Trixie read it to the gang.

_Dear Zero,_

_You don't know how long I've been waiting for today to come. I love you Zero, I've always have from the very beginning. Please meet me tonight at 8.30pm outside the school so I can admit my feelings for you in person._

_Love your secret admirer._

"Hmm it's obvious someone likes you."

"Yeah well whoever it is I don't care." Said Zero.

Newton had a thought about this. "Hey, how about I, Trixie and Vin watch you to find out."

"Wait? You're saying I should go?"

"Well, yeah it might be someone you like." Said Vin blushing.

"But what if it's Macbeth?"

"Grr , if it's her I'm gunna break her in half!" screamed Zero.

"Don't worry Zero, I'm pretty sure it's not," replied Vin.

"Well...alright then but only cuz you said so."

**Later in headquarters...**

"Okay so everyone's good with the plan?" asked Trixie.

"Umm I'm not sure if I can come guys." Said Vin.

"Why not? It's one of our easiest missions yet."

"Yeah Vin, are you jealous?"

There was an awkward silence then Vin spoke.

"No, I'm joking! I'll come tonight!"

"Then it's settled!" announced Newton.

Vin was worried, he couldn't come, he had something very important to do.

"Ugh, what if it's a stupid prank?"

"Then we'll help investigate who it was." Smiled Trixie.

"And when you find out who it is, they're gunna spend a lifetime hanging from their undies!"

Vin gulped. "Um I' gunna go to the bathroom, not feeling too well hehe."

Vin ran to his room instead and was really worried now.

"What am I gunna do? What if Zero finds out it's me that gave her the love letter? What will she do to me?"

Vin thought of an idea.

"I'll pretend to be sick!" **A/N lol see what I did there? XD**

So Vin ran back to headquarters and pretended to cough harshly.

"Hey Vin, are you okay?" asked Newton.

Vin coughed a bit more then replied.

"No, I'm not. I'm afraid I'm going to have to abort the mission!"

"What?" The rest said.

"Sorry guys, achoo!"

"Wow you really are sick, okay Vin you can sit this one out."

"Thanks." Coughed Vin.

"Okay, time to go to our next lesson. Vin, I'll let Ms Macbeth know that you're not feeling well." Said Trixie.

"Pfft she would hardly believe you." Spoke Zero.

"True, but we have no choice, we don't want anyone else catching his sickness."

"Oh by the way Vin, may I examine you just to see what kind of sickness you're possessing?"

"Um, uhh no, I'm fine! I'm pretty sure it's just a harmless cold! Achoo!" sneezed Vin.

"Well if you're sure." Said Newton.

After that, all of them except Vin went to prepare for their next lesson, which was maths.

**In class...**

"100 KAJILLION LINES FOR EVERYONE!" shouted Macbeth.

"Phew, I'm glad Vin's not here otherwise he would be dead." Said Zero.

"Okay I'm going to take the roll now and YOU BETTER BE HERE OR ELSE!"

"It sounds like he's dead either way." Answered Trixie.

As Macbeth was calling the roll, Zero, Trixie and Newton were talking. **Well Duh! **

"Hm you know what bugs me? I get this love letter from someone who wants to meet me tonight and we plot to find out who it is and then all of a sudden, Vin claims he's sick?" said Zero.

"Hm that does sound fishy Zero but we're going to have to figure it out after class.

"Vin. Vin? WHERE IS VIN!"

"Uhh Miss Macbeth, Vin's not feeling very well so he won't be attending class today." Explained Newton.

"Oh really? Then when you finish writing out 'I will not lie to Miss Macbeth' a billion times, you can tell him THAT HE MUST ATTEND ALL OF MY CLASSES!"

"Um okay Miss Macbeth." Replied Newton.

**Meanwhile in Vin's room...**

Vin had his head stuffed in his pillow, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want everyone to know that it was him that stuffed the love letter into Zero's locker but at the same time he wanted to admit his feelings for her.

"Grr what am I going to do about tonight? How am I gunna.."

Then an idea struck his mind.

"Aha! I'll disguise myself! As someone else! But wait! Who should I disguise myself as? A hot guy? Nah! I'm already hot, grr how is this going to work!"

**That night...**

Zero walked out her room and outside where she was supposed to meet 'someone'.

"Okay guys I'm in position."

"We hear you. And we'll be watching." Said Trixie.

But then something was going on with the frequency, it was going all fuzzy.

"Uh Trixie? Newton? What's going on?"

"We're receiving a frequency jam from an unknown user and this time it's not Macbeth!"

Zero gasped and suddenly she saw someone running to her but she couldn't make out who it was because they had an unknown mask.

"You! Stop there! Or I'll put you in the trash can!"

"No! Stop! It's me, your secret admirer!"

Zero lost transmission with Trixie and Newton and was really pissed off.

"Ugh what do you want?"

"I-"

"But first remove your mask otherwise you'll be hung by your undies!"

Vin thought what he could do, he really wants to admit his feelings so he slowly removed his mask.

Zero gasped.

"Vin?" said Zero.

"Yes, Vin. Sorry if you were expecting someone else."

"To be honest, I was expecting you, I knew it was you from the start, I know no one else likes me the way you do, except you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And remember that kiss?" asked Zero.

Vin blushed. "Yes."

"I wasn't acting, I actually meant it because I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes and I know you love me too because you meant that kiss too."

"Yeah I did didn't I?"

Zero and Vin leant closer to each other until their hands touched.

"And this kiss will be better than the last one." Said Zero.

Zero was about to kiss Vin but instead Vin kissed her.

After Vin and Zero had their first 'real' kiss Trixie and Newton ran outside.

"Vin? I thought you were sick."

"I was. I was sick of keeping the truth from Zero."

"So you guys are in love!" smiled Newton.

"Hm yeah I guess so just don't tell the whole world okay?"

"Oh don't worry Zero, Newton won't." Said Trixie.

Vin and Zero looked at each other and kissed again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hm, how about our next mission together?"

"Sounds great!" said Vin.

"I knew this was going to happen!" screamed Newton.

**Ahh there we go! All done! Phew it's longer than I thought it was! XD **

**Please Review! ^^**


End file.
